Kegiatan Akatsuki di Hari Minggu
by Viizuki Mikami cinta damai
Summary: Akatsuki memutuskan untuk bermain-main di hari minggu yang sepi- enng.. ga sepi juga sih.. tapi permainan mereka berlangsung GaJe..


Ohayou minna! Ini fic pertama Vii!

Vii buat Fanfic dengan main chara Akatsuki!

Yeii~ *loncat loncat*

Mau tau ceritanya?

Baca aja langsung!

:::Kegiatan Akatsuki di Hari Minggu:::

Disclaimer : Akatsuki belongs to, to, to my sensei.. hiiks!

But.. Kegiatan Akatsuki di Hari Minggu belongs to me!

Warning : Akatsuki alert! GaJe alert! GaJe alert! Ga- *plak!*

Rated : K+? ato K?

Genre : Humor. Yaaah.. maybe?

Disini ada pair yaoi juga.. plus straight..

Tapi kagak terlalu keliatan..

Summary : Kelompok Akatsuki yang sedang kagak ada kerjaan, memutuskan untuk bermain-main di hari minggu yang sepi- enng.. ga sepi juga sih.. tapi permainan mereka berlangsung GaJe..

Yopsyy! Mule ajeee!

Di suatu hari yang mendung, di markas Akatsuki yang baunya naudzubilah bau banget, plus kotor en kagak layak untuk ditempati, hiduplah 10 orang manusi- eh, apa ya disebutnya? Oh! Gini aja.. Hiduplah 10 makhluk yang sangat amat berbeda satu sama lainnya.. ada yang maniak piercing (pein), ada yang maniak boneka (sasori), ada yang psikopat akut (deidara), ada yang keriputan kayak kakek kakek kabur dari panti jompo (itachi), ada manusia setengah hiu (kisame), ada anak autis (tobi), ada 1 orang cewek yang mau-mauan ama manusia piercing GaJe (konan), ada yang gila uang (hh.. Kakuzu~), penganut aliran sesat (Hidan), en tumbuhan makan orang raksasa (zetsu) juga ada disini! Pokoknya Akatsuki adalah kelompok manusia- eh, makhluk aneh yang (anehnya) ditakuti di 5 negara.. ni negara pada autis, ato pada gila sih? Bisa-bisanya takut ama sekelompok makhluk-makhluk aneh kayak gini? Ckckckck~~

Yah~ pokoknya Akatsuki bener-bener aneh..

Back to the story!

Hari ini di markas akatsuki-

"WOOOII! BANGUUN! UDAH SIANG!" teriak pein membangunkan anggota Akatsuki yang masih ngebo dengan indahnya. Tapi tampaknya, Pein tidak dihiraukan oleh anak buahnya.. ckckck~ Pein nyari akal.. cring! Tumbuh bohlam yang nyalanya redup-redup di atas pala Pein, ini pasti gara gara Pein nunggak listrik.. jadi beginilah.. 5 menit kemudian..

**KROMPYAAANG! PRANG! **Pein mecahin piring kaca. Kontan Konan en Kakuzu bangun sambil teriak..

"PEIIIN! LO APAIN TU PIRIIING! TU PIRING MASIH BARU TAUUUU! BERESIN POKOKNYA!" Konan teriak, 4 Anggota Akatsuki bangun sambil celingak celinguk. (SasoZetsuTobiKisa)

"PEIN! BAST*RD LOOO! TU PIRING MAHAL TAOOO! UTANG LU JADI NAMBAH! LU NGUTANG 1.000 RYO KE GUE!" Kakuzu teriak, 3 Anggota bangun dari tidur gaya senamnya.. (DeiItaHidan)

"Duuh! Ngapain sih pada teriak teriak! Lo pada hampir ngeretakin bola mata kaca boneka gue nih!"

"Iya, un! Lu pada hampir ngebuat bom gue aktif, un! Lo sih, pein, un! Ngapain sih mecahin piring segala, un!"

"Demi Janshin! Lo pada mau dihukum Janshin gara-gara ngancurin mimpi indahnya ya? Wahai Dewa Janshin, maafkanlah mereka yang mengganggu tidur cantik- eh tampanmu.. eh, cantik apa tampan ya? Ah sudahlah! Janshin-sama! kalo ngga dimaapin juga ngga apa-apa kok!"

"Anjrit! Keriput gue nambah!"

"Ancur deh mimpi gue kencan ama neng HiuWati.."

"Tobi anak baek masih mau bobo senpai! Tolong diem dong senpai!"

"Hmm.. mana sarapannya, tem? Kok gue kaga ngeliat?"

"**tau tuh, put.. mereka aja yang kita makan..**"

"DIEM LO PADAA~!" KakuKonan teriak (bukan pairing). Akatsuki sweatdrop berjamaah -_-(minus KakuKonan) .

U-Udah! Maapin gue, ayang Konan! Abang janji, abang bakal ngebeliin sepatu baru buat ayang Konan!" Rayu pein. (Hoeeekzz... *muntah dengan ember tak terhitung*)

"Huh! Bayar dulu utang lo!" samber Kakuzu.

"Ya biarinlah, terserah gua! Lagian… lu mau dibantai Konan?" bisik pein.

"..." Kakuzu speechless.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" Rayu pein (lagi)

"Mmm.. iya deh.." ucap Konan. Yee! Gue berhasil! Gue berhasil! Batin pein dengan latar belakang Kembang api (?).

"Jadi, ngapain lu/senpai ngebangunin gue/tobi (anak baek) pagi-pagi (un)?" Tanya anggota akatsuki minus PeinKonanKaku secara bersamaan.

"REJEKI LU BUAT GUE, PUTUS! (Un!) DOSA LU NGGA! (Un!)" ucap mereka (minus PeinKonanKakuTobi) secara bersamaan lagi.

"Buat gue!" (Saso)

"Buat gue, un!" (Dei)

Terjadilah perang SasoDei ke 1034..

"Sudah, Sudah~" ucap Pein ngikutin Sule. (Sule : O, Tidak bisa~!)

"Iya ! ngapain lu ngebangunin kita!" Tanya Itachi.

"Umm.. ini kan Hari minggu, gimana kalo kita maen di luar markas?" usul Pein.

"Ngapain? Kita kan Penjahat? Masa' penjahat maen sih?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ho-oh! Gue setuju sama Kisame" ucap Itachi.

'Hoo~~ Itachii~ lo emang seme terbaik!' batin Kisame. Ternyata ada juga ItaKisa..

"Ya biarinlah! Terserah Gue! Gue yang mau maen kok, kok lo yang repot?" balas Pein.

"Tobi anak baek mau main senpai!"

"Kalo Tobi mao maen, kita juga mau! Iya kan tem?"

"**Iya"**

"Umm.. kayaknya ngga buruk juga main diluar"

"Dei juga mau deh! Sasori-danna juga main sih!"

"Yang ngga mau maen, angkat ketek!" ucap Pein. 4 orang angkat ketek.

"Eh, lu yang keteknya berbulu! Nape lu ngga mao ikut maen?" Tanya pein pada Hidan.

"Eh, ketek gue kagak berbulu!" elak Hidan, jelas jelas diantara mereka, bulu ketek Hidan paling lebet kayak pohon di hutan Amazon.

"Ya, ya, ya.. nape lu ngga mau maen?"

"Dewa Janshin belon dikasih sesajen.." GUBRAAAK! TERNYATA CUMA GEGARA SE-SA-JEN! Jiiah! Hidan.. Hidan.. dasar, ketek berbulu!

"Ngga bisa jadi alesan.. ikut maen!" ucap Pein sambil nyeret Hidan.

"Theedaaak~~ Dewa Janshiiin~~ Maapin ghueeeee~~" Akatsuki sweatdrop (minus Hidan). Hidan berhasil diseret ke tempat SasoDeiZetsuTobiKonan.

"Kalo elo, yang keteknya ada rumput lautnya?" Tanya Pein pada Kisame.

"Eng.. Ngga tau.." GHUBRAAAK!

"Alasan ditolak! Gabung sono sama anggota yang laen!" perintah pein pada anggotanya yang bermuka paling sial kayak kena azab Ilahi..

"Kalo elo?" kata pein nunjuk si Itachi.

"Gue, Gue, Gue males.." ucap Itachi dengan santai.

"Yak! Alasan ditolak!" Pein nyeret nyeret itachi pake tali bekas kambing kurbanan.

"Nah, Koruptor Akatsuki, kenape lu kagak mao maen?" Tanya Pein pada "you-know-who", tentu aja sama si Kakuzu.

"Bayar dulu utang lu!"

"Jiah~! Lu serius mao dibantai Konan?"

"..." Kakuzu ngga ngomong apa-apa.. dia cuma jalan ke tempat anggota lainnya.

"Gud, Gud.." ucap Pein sok Inggris.

"Halaa~h! sok Inggris lo (un)!" ucap Anggota Akatsuki secara bebarengan. (minus Tobi) dan mulailah perang SasoDei ke 1035, dengan akibat yang sama dengan yang tadi..

"Ya udah! Sekarang mo maen apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tobi anak baek mo maen tebak-tebakan!" ucap Tobi.

"Tapi, Dei mau maen ledak-ledakan.."

"En gue mau maen boneka aja.."

"Gue mo maen petak umpet.. iya kan tem?"

"**Iya..**"

"Nggak ah! Nggak enak maen petak umpet!" Itachi nolak.

"Ya biarinlah! Terserah dia… dia yang mau main kok lo yang repot?" Ucap Anggota Akatsuki laen minus Itachi, ZePut, ZeTem.

"Umm.. gimana, ya? Maen tebak-tebakan aja deh dulu!" usul Konan.

"Aaah.." ucap ketiga makhluk kacrut yang tadi usul aneh aneh kecewa..

"Ada yang punya tebakan?" Tanya Pein.

"Un.. Ah! Gue punya, un!" ucap Dei.

"Apaan tebakannya?" ucap PeinKonan, Saso, KakuHidan, ItaKisa, en Zetsu.. Tobi ngga bisa ngomong, koz dia lagi ngemut lollipop rasa Jeruk!

"Apa yang jelek, tinggi, keriputan, un?" Tanya Dei.

"ITACHI (senpai)!" Ucap anggota lainnya. Minus Itachi, yang pasti.. btw, sejak kapan Tobi udah selese ngemut tu lollipop?

"Yap! 100 buat kalian, un!" ucap Dei.

"Kalo gitu mah gue juga bisa!" kata Itachi gara-gara masih kesel gara-gara dibilang jelek en keriputan.

"Apa yang mirip banci, cantik, psikopat stadium akut, en hobinya ngancurin markas Akatsuki?" Tanya Itachi sambil ngedelik ke Deidara.

"DEIDARAAA~~ (senpai)!" ucap anggota laennya, minus Deidara tentunya..

"Khekhekhe.. betul sekalii!" ucap Itachi.

"Anjrit lu, chi! Dasar, KERIPUT!" Deidara mencak-mencak.

"enak aja! dasar BANCI!" ucap Itachi yang ngga terima dibilang keriput.

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

"KERIPUT!"

"BANCI!"

Dan berlanjutlah perang "Banci vs Keriput".

1000 x banci n keriput Kemudian.

"Udah, udah!" ucap Sasori en Kisame ngediemin uke en seme mereka..

"Banciiii!"

"Keripuuuuut!"

"Banci!"

"Keripuuuut!"

"Banci!"

"Ker-" ucapan Deidara terhenti akibat toelan Pein en nyuruh dia buat ngeliat Konan.. reader bayangin aja, banteng ngamuk dipakein baju merah en disuruh bawa buket mawar merah.. ya begitulah keadaan Konan.

"Maap! Maap Ratu Konaaaan!" ItaDei sembah sujud sama Konan, plus nyium-nyiumin kakinya..

"TAK ADA MAAP BAGI KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT LADY KONAN MARAAAAH!" teriak Konan.. setelah itu..

_**DHIEESS! PAK! POK! BUG! DHIES! KROMPYANG! MUGYAAAA! GRUUSAAAK! BOOOOOM! GYAAA! GABRUK! SYAAT! BAG! BAG! BAG! POK! BRUK! AMPUUUUN! GAAAAH! BAK! GROMBYAAANG! GABRUUK! GYAA! KERIPUUT-BANCI SIAAL! GROM- BOOOM!**_

"Fuuh~ puas, puas.." ucap Konan meninggalkan 2 mayat malang tersebut jatuh bertimpaan dengan batu.. Pein noel si Kakuzu.

"Itu baru pemanasan.. belon pembantaian.. lo mau nasib lo lebih buruk dari dua makhluk malang itu?" ucap Pein. Kakuzu geleng-geleng kepala.

"-_-;a" anggota yang laen keringet dingin semua.

"E-Eng.. maen yang laen aja yuk!" ajak Pein.

"I-iyaaa!" ucap anggota lainnya.

"Jadi maen apaan nih?" Tanya Hidan.

"Maen petak umpet aja.." kata ZePut.

"**Ho'oh.. betul tuh!**" kata ZeTem.

"yaudah deh.." kata sasori.

"osh! Tapi, bangunin dulu dong tu dua mayat.." ujar Pein. Kasian ama 2 mayat ntu.

.

~50 menit kemudian~

.

"ng? ngantuk.."

"Akhirnya lu pada bangun juga.. susah tau bangunin lo! Musti pake upilnya zetsu dulu, baru bangun!" kata Sasori..

"UAPUAA?" teriak ItaDei (bukan pair!) en langsung pingsan lagi..

.

~10 Menit~

.

"GAPLOOOOK!"

"WADAOOO~!"

Konan ngegaplok mereka berdua gara-gara kesel pingsan-bangun-pingsan-bangun mulu!

" !" ujar Konan dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"iya, iya, iya!"

"yo mulai!" ajak Kisame.

"yoook!"

"HOMPIMPAH ALAHIUM GAMBREEENG! KISAME MUKANYA ANCUR!" Kisame manyun.

"Yeeey! Tobi anak baek jaga!" Tobi lari muter-muter.

"itung sampe 10 ya tobi!"

"iya Konan senpai! 1, 2. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

"tutup matanya dong! Dua-duanya!" kata Itachi kesel ngeliat Tobi cuma ngitung tanpa nutup matanya.

"iya Itachi-senpai!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7.." tobi mulai ngitung, anggota yang laen udah pada ngumpet di tempat yang aneh- aneh..

Konan = di guci.

Pein = di mulut kuchiyose salah satu pein2 yang laen ntu.

Kakuzu = ngga tau dia dimana.

Hidan = well, dia kabur ke hutan.

Itachi = ngumpet di xxx

Deidara = dibalik burung lempungnya ntu.

Sasori = dikamarnya

Kisame = di kolam piranha

Zetsu = didalem tanah

"9, 10! Yeiiy! Sen.." Ucapan Tobi terhenti. Kenapa? Ohoho.. tentu saja karena dia ngga ngeliat senpai-senpai tercintanya ada dimana..

"hiks.. hiks.. HUWEEEEEE! SENPAI TOBI ILAAAAAANG! TOBI ANAK BAEK DITINGGALIN! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TOBIIIIII! BERSISIIIIIK! LU NGEGANGGU KENCAN GUE AMA PIRANHA-CHAN TAOOO!" Ucap Kisame yang ternyata lupa kalo dia lagi maen petak umpet.

"MUGYAAAAAAAAA! KRIM KERIPUT GUE NYASAR KE MATAAAA! TOBIIIII!" Itachi juga kayaknya lupa akan permainan petak umpet.

"!" Pein ketelen sama kuchiyose.

"DRUAAAR!" Bom Deidara meledak. "TOBIIIII!"

"Zzzz" oh, sasori masih tidur.

".." Zetsu masih serius maen catur ama cacing tanah

"Tuluuuung! Gue pengap di guci! Woii! Sambadi helep mii!" Konan berteriak dengan lebhuaynya dari dalem guci.

Kakuzu ternyata ada di kantor polsek setempat, diduga dia ketauan nyolong celengan Tsunade, ups.. salah.. ternyata yang dicolong ntu tonton.

Hidan? Oh, dia jadi ketangkep ama Shikamaru trus di hukum maen shogi sama Shikamaru dan hukuman tersebut akan berlaku selama si Hidan masih kalah ngelawan Shika..

BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!

3 Jitakan sukses mendarat di pala Tobi.

"HUWEEE! SENPAI NGEJITAK TOBI ANAK BAEEEEK! HUWEEEEEE!"

"DIEM LU TOBIIIII (UN)!"

Dan berakhirlah hari itu dengan tangisan Tobi dan occehan anggota akatsuki laennya.

.

.

GaJe ya? Sori deh.. Vii lagi males ngelanjutin ni Fic.. ngga apa-apa kan? *blink-blink*

Review pleasee~~


End file.
